Minutes
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Sasuke. Hinata.  Pertempuran melawan Madara.  Super short story, maybe...


Jika dia yang dulu melihat hal ini, apakah dia akan percaya? Atau hanya akan tertawa? Tapi sejujurnya, jika memang begini, sepertinya tak apa, kan?

Tidak ada yang salah, kan?

Sasuke yang mengorbankan dirinya. Hinata yang diselamatkan.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not MINE!**

**Warning: OOC, typos.**

**Minutes**

Di ujung tebing itu Hinata berdiri dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut terkatup yang bergetar. Matanya menatap nanar ke bawah, tertuju pada satu titik yang tak terlihat di sana.

Sasuke.

Hampir menangis Hinata berharap. Rambutnya yang kusut bergerak liar ditiup angin yang deras. Sekitar lima meter di belakangnya, Madara Uchiha terbaring kaku; tak bernyawa saat Sasuke menghantamnya dengan telak. Lalu, Sakura yang menangis menghampiri Naruto yang terluka parah di sampingnya. Tapi Hinata tak peduli, Hinata tak peduli dengan isakan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin keras. Dia tetap berdiri di sisi tebing, menanti.

Air mata menetes satu-satu dari mata bening gadis merah jambu, jatuh tepat di wajah Naruto yang belum sadarkan diri. Masih menangis, Sakura mengangkat kepala Naruto, meletakkan pemuda itu dalam pangkuannya. Memejamkan mata, dia berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi, mengalirkan cakra ke tangannya, membentuk cahaya hijau berpendar, dan langsung diarahkannya ke tubuh Naruto.

Satu menit…

Hinata masih juga belum mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Tangannya terkepal, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau memang dia masih punya harapan. Sementara hatinya berusaha menimbulkan keyakinan, pikirannya berkata lain. Pikirannya masih menolak, tak percaya, berusaha menghancurkan kepercayaan Hinata.

Jatuh di ketinggian seperti ini, dia pasti sudah mati. Bahkan bayangannya pun tak nampak. Jadi dengan apa kau harus yakin? Dia mati. Itu faktanya. Dan kau hidup. Karenanya.

Dua menit…

Air mata Hinata mulai turun.

Satu,

Dua,

Dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Jatuh ke pipinya, mengalir ke rahang, dan meluncur bebas ke tanah. Hinata melemah.

Tiga menit…

Pelan-pelan, Hinata berusaha lagi meyakinkan dirinya. Sasuke itu kuat. Dia hebat. Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru yang mengalahkan Hokage ke tiga. Sasuke pasti tak apa-apa. Dia pasti selamat.

Tapi tadi dia terluka parah saat menyelamatkanmu. Dia hampir mati saat melindungimu dari kakek buyutnya sendiri. Dia yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya, kalah.

Deg!

Pukulan itu menghantam Hinata dengan telak. Dia pusing, tubuhnya pun bergetar. Dia terduduk di tanah kering berdebu.

Empat menit…

Hinata mulai mati rasa. Pening yang begitu menyiksa kepalanya membuat semuanya bertambah buruk. Dia tak bisa lagi melihat kenyataan. Sejujurnya, dia tak tahu lagi seperti apa kenyataan. Pertentangan hati dan pikirannya terus berlangsung. Membuatnya tak bisa memilih.

Rasa bersalah itu masuk ke hatinya, mencengkram paru-parunya erat, membuatnya sesak.

Lima menit…

Hinata hampir saja tenggelam dalam dunia gelapnya jika saja tak ada tepukan yang membuatnya kembali berada di daratan.

Sakura melihatnya sedih. Dia pun masih menangis. Antara kebingungan dengan Naruto yang terluka parah dan Sasuke yang… entahlah. terlalu menyedihkan mengatakan semuanya. Gadis bubble-gum itu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, mengajaknya menangis bersama.

Enam menit…

Hinata masih menangis keras dalam pelukan Sakura. Dia masih ingin percaya, tapi sampai saat ini semuanya belum menunjukkan apapun. Jangan! Jangan biarkan dia mati. Sasuke orang baik. Sasuke menolongnya. Sasuke…

Angin yang sedikit kencang berhembus, menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Hinata merasa hangat. Kenapa nyaman?

Penasaran, ia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat ke belakang punggung Sakura, dan kemudian matanya terbelalak.

Tujuh menit…

Di situ sosok itu berdiri dengan sayap setengah hancurnya. Nafasnya yang mulai putus terdengar begitu keras. Pandangannya menatap lurus Hinata yang tengah melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan berdiri.

Hinata mematung. Wajahnya yang berair ia biarkan begitu saja ketika melihat Sasuke dalam bentuk yang lain. Apa itu memang Sasuke?

"Kalian…tak…apa?"

Dada pemuda itu naik-turun saat bertanya. Kelihatan jelas ia sedang berusaha mencuri nafas yang semakin susah didapat.

Delapan menit…

Rasa hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Telinganya, wajahnya, memanas. Kakinya berasa lemas. Tapi dia tak peduli, yang ingin dipilihnya kali ini adalah kata hatinya. Hinata percaya.

Sasuke diam ketika melihat gadis indigo itu menunduk dan mulai menyeret kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan pelan-pelan. Tangannya seakan kebas ketika ia sadar bahwa kaki Hinata mulai bergerak cepat. Perutnya bergejolak. Rasa yang aneh.

Tapi menyenangkan.

Hinata lupa caranya untuk malu ketika ada yang menatapnya intens. Gadis itu lupa caranya berhenti saat kakinya terasa gemetar. Hinata tak mau memikirkan orang lain lagi untuk saat ini. Jadi dia berlari, berlari, memacu kakinya lebih cepat lagi dan lagi.

Sembilan menit…

Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat.

Hinata menghambur dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada Sasuke yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Wajahnya semakin basah, air matanya semakin deras, tapi ada senyum di sana. Tangannya memeluk leher pemuda yang terengah-engah. Dia tak ambil pusing walau Sasuke ada dalam modus joutai-nya. Yang dia ingin lakukan hanya memastikan kalau dia benar Sasuke. Bukan yang lain apa lagi hantu. Dan ternyata Sasuke bisa disentuh! Jadi ini memang Sasuke!

Sasuke sendiri langsung mengunci Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. Lengannya melingkar di pinggang sang Hyuuga, memeluknya erat.

Sepuluh menit…

Sakura yang awalnya shock, kini mulai tersenyum.

Sebelas menit…

Naruto perlahan sadar dan mulai membuka matanya. Terdiam. Dia tak bisa menemukan kata apa yang tepat untuk diutarakan saat ini saat melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang saling berpelukan.

Keajaiban?

Dua belas menit…

Hinata masih terisak di pundak Sasuke. Tangannya juga masih erat memeluk pemuda itu. "Syukurlah…" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisnya, "…syukurlah…"

"Ya… syukurlah," jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan, "Hinata."

Hinata masih belum mau melepaskan dekapannya. Sasuke tak keberatan berlama-lama seperti ini.

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk bangun, beranjak menuju Sakura. Cengiran lebarnya hadir, mengisyaratkan ia baik-baik saja. Sakura sendiri langsung meninju Naruto pelan, lalu menangis sambil menunduk.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata ambruk.

Sasuke yang awalnya sumringah kini panik. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata pelan, memanggil namanya,tapi gadis itu tak sadar juga. Masih belum berniat melepaskan Hinata, matanya tertuju pada Sakura dan langsung berteriak memanggilnya.

Si pemilik nama bergegas menghampiri diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Memeriksa Hinata.

Sasuke sendiri kalap. Dia bingung. Kepanikan luar biasa hadir, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Otaknya serasa buntu. Menggendong Hinata dengan bridal-style, dia langsung memacu tubuhnya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Bertahanlah, Hinata!

Di belakangnya Sakura masih menatap tak percaya, lalu kemudian senyumnya hadir, lalu tertawa lepas. Menyenangkan.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum lagi. "Biarkan saja dulu mereka, Naruto."

Naruto masih menunjukkan wajah tak mengertinya.

"Tak ku sangka dia akan sepanik itu. Hinata kan hanya pingsan karena kelelahan." Lalu Sakura tertawa lagi. Naruto masih diam, tapi bibirnya bergerak perlahan, semakin lebar dan lebar, lalu ikut tertawa.

"Apakah, Teme menyukai Hinata? Ne, Sakura-chan?"

**OoOoOoOoooOoooooooooOOO**

**-Owari-**

**OoOOo**

**Yaha! Adegan jatuh dari tebing dan pelukan itu… saya ambil dari LoU! Haduh, fandom itu kok sepi, ya? Padahal saya cinta banget sama Ueki n Mori di sana! Apalagi pas scene terakhir, Ai langsung meluk Kosuke! Haha! Love that scene.**

**Masih belum paham sama ceritanya? Jadi gini, Sasuke udah balik lagi ke Konoha. Terus, Madara nyerang. Nah, di sana yang ikutan cuma Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, dan Sasuke. Selebihnya, terserah Anda deh… #geplak-ed#**

**Fic pendek? Yah… kayaknya itu memang sudah jadi kebiasaan saya. Soal FoF, Haze mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Soalnya masih buntu untuk nyari idenya. Tapi akan saya usahakan.**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:-H. Kazuki-:-**


End file.
